Dissolve
by Ironinkpen
Summary: She is fading, and he can do nothing to stop it.


**Summary:** She is disappearing, and he can do nothing to stop it. (Song I used is Ichiban no Takaramono , because if Lucy sings something like this, I'll cry.)

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaLu

* * *

I don't own Fairy Tail, clearly.

* * *

He wakes, his mind a muddled mess as his consciousness is regained.

The first thing that strikes him is that he cannot feel his body. The second thing that does is that there is no battle going on anymore, though he is very sure they haven't won.

The next thing he notices is a bob of blonde hair above him, brown eyes staring straight forward at some unknown thing, her lips moving, but him hearing hardly hearing her through the haze.

Lucy.

He wonders why she's there, for a moment, holding him, when he remembers that he was knocked out in the midst of the fight. Everything was chaos, but all is silent now, save for Lucy's voice. He still can't understand her, though, for his ears are pounding in time with his heartbeat, drowning out most every sound. He can only hear the tone, and he knows she's not addressing him because it is harsh and angry.

He is able to move his head the slightest bit, but she doesn't notice. He finds the person she is addressing and feels white-hot rage fill him to the brim. Zeref- the bastard's still alive after everything, though he's near bleeding out at the moment.

Natsu only feels a bit of satisfaction from that, given the amount of bodies on the ground. Bile rises in his throat, but it seems he doesn't have the energy to cough it up completely, so it stays lodged there, a wretched reminder of those who have fallen.

"Foolish… weak… can't save… Fairies…" He can make out those words through the confusion. He wants to scowl, but can't feel his body at all, so he lies there limp in Lucy's arms, watching the idiot slander the names of his comrades.

Lucy's grip on him tightens, and Natsu can see Zeref fall silent. Lucy's voice has changed.

She is singing.

Then, for a moment, everything is warm. Something lethargic fills his belly and he feels so completely at peace, because he's sure that this is Lucy- this is Lucy's magic surrounding him, filling his body with energy and wiping away all the pain.

Memories come in, soft and nostalgic, showing him times of old with the rest of the guild, of adventures past, of travels with his friends and stories shared and battles fault.

Then, she smiles down at him, and he can tell something is wrong. For some reason, the flashes are now sad. Like something is about to vanish- like they are about to be tinged with loss.

_No._

He realizes what is happening when he feels his strength return- when he sees his fallen friends stir. He realizes what is happening when Zeref begins to disappear, simply fade away into nothing, no traces left save for the damage he has dealt to the city.

He realizes what is happening when Lucy begins to cry, her song unwavering through it all.

"Even if I'm alone, I'll go on…" She breathes, her voice cracking. "Even if it hurts, I'll… Never forget… the dream I shared with all of you…"

He's crying now, too. He feels her slipping out of his grasp- disappearing. She's glowing now, deeply contrasting Zeref's own quiet vanishing. She is sparkling with the light of the heavens.

Their friends are beginning to awaken, and she continues to fade. It's horrible- he can't even celebrate the fact that they're alive because _Lucy's going to leave him_.

"I'm glad to be with everyone… I'm glad… to have been with everyone…" She pulls him close, hugging him one final time. He weakly brings his hand up to her back, his tears hitting her neck faintly as he _remembers_.

He can see all the times he's broken into her house, all the times she's hit him, or scolded him, or yelled at him, all the times they've travelled together, laughed together, cried together, _lived life_ together.

He realizes he can't imagine anything without her.

"But… on the morning… When I wake up…"

She pulls back, her smile sad yet sweet, her eyes dull yet bright.

"_No one is there…"_

And she dissolves into the stars.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yep.

So, it's been a while, and I'm sorry for vanishing so suddenly and trashing all my old stories, but I'm sorta-back, and I'll be posting stories every one in a while. I hope you stick around! :)

R&R


End file.
